It is well known to test automotive vehicles for durability during various phases of vehicle development. A two-stage approach is currently used in durability testing of a vehicle suspension, and includes actual vehicle road tests at a proving ground and simulated road testing in a laboratory. In late phases of vehicle development, requests are frequently made to tune a vehicle suspension for better performance by changing various vehicle suspension parameters, like sway bar diameter or spring rate. Suspension parameter changes affect the loads on and durability of various vehicle components, and the two-stage proving ground and test rig process is typically used to assess each change. But it is time consuming and labor intensive to test the vehicles at the proving ground. Accordingly, use of the two-stage vehicle suspension testing approach for every change, no matter how minor, unnecessarily delays and increases the costs of the vehicle development process.